Story/Crimson Solace
__TOC__ Path: Kou Entry 4-1 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Purchase Crimson Solace. Requirement: Clear Paradise. Transcript English= An endless day could be dull. Spending too long under an overeager sun—anyone would start to yearn for a moon. Even for her, that sentiment holds true. "Eighty days of light?" "Seven months of light?" "A year... maybe..." The white of the sky has once again broken through the cracks in the walls of this place she calls home, and it seems her sleeping body had found the rays while rolling over the floor. She grumbles, "Turn it off already..." - But still, she picks herself up. Still, she rubs her eyes and stretches her arms. She stands and finds the door, ready to face another "day" in the seemingly boundless world of Arcaea. An adventure that hasn't always been a delight, and travels that haven't always led to discoveries. Despite that, ever since she'd first awakened a tabula rasa, two things have always remained consistent: both her heart and the sky have always been shining. "Alright...!" she says under her breath. "Some exercise first!" She holds out her hand before her and a section of glass flies her way. Not memory glass— Not "Arcaea"— It is an ordinary, typical sheet, albeit a large one. When it spins close, she jumps onto it, and immediately calls another. - The home she found is an old beach house on a lonely island apart from the abandoned mélange-cities found everywhere else in the world. It's a beach without an ocean, houses scattered around its shores like abandoned shells; and deeper inland is a field of strange, gigantic poles of white wood. The homes have been picked apart over time, from within and without, in her tampering. Now she whisks away their walls and windows to create a makeshift set of stairs—to make a racing track, and then a tunnel. She quickly leaps and runs through the gleaming passage, if only to give her legs feeling. All this took was a little acceptance. Days after awakening, it was a simple matter to make the world of Arcaea bend to her whimsy. But far below her, just above the sands of the phantom sea, something glints: something sparse and scattered throughout the water. Throwing a glance that way, she huffs a breath from her nose, and sports a weak smirk. |-| Japanese= 終わりのない一日というのはきっと、ひどく倦怠感を感じさせることだろう。 ましてや過剰なほどの日照りのもとで過ごし続けるなんて、誰でも月と夜がの恋しくなる。 その少女にとっても、そのあたりの感傷は同じであるらしいかった。 「夜のこない日が、80日？」 「夜がこないまま、7ヶ月？」 「もう1年……になっちゃうかな……」 空の白さが、彼女が家と呼ぶ家屋、その壁のひびからまた手を伸ばしている。 どうやら、なぜだかそれが当たる場所に寝転んでしまっていたようだ。 「もー……はやく誰か明かり落としてってば……」 そんな声を絞り出すのだった。 - それでも、なんとか体を起き上がらせた。ややあって目をこすり、緩慢に腕を持ち上げると、キリリと伸ばす。 ようやく立ち上がって、ドアへと向き直る。 この、境目さえ曖昧なArcaeaの世界にて、 また新たな「一日」を始めるため、彼女は息を整える。 冒険は常に喜びに満ちているわけではないし、旅行もまた何か発見につながるわけではない。 それでも、自身の白紙のようにまっさらな記憶といっしょに目覚めてから、ずっと変わらないものが2つだけ。 それは彼女の心と空だ、限りなく、ずっと輝いている。 「よーっし……！」と、密やかにつぶやく。 「まずは、準備運動から！」 そうして、彼女は眼前へと手をのばす。すると、近づいてくるのは透明な板。 それは記憶の硝子ではなくーー Arcaeaでもないーー どこにでもあるような板でありながら、そのサイズは大きかった。 十分に近くまで引き寄せると、その上に飛び乗ってまた次の板を呼び寄せる。 - 彼女が見つけた拠点は古びた砂浜沿いの家屋で、それは周囲に広がる寄せ集めみたいな街々からは離れた、 寂れた小島の上にあるものだった。海なきその岸辺には、波に打ち寄せられた貝殻のように、 海岸線に沿って家々がまばらに散在していて、その島の奥地にはどこか奇妙な白い木製の巨大な柱状のものが 乱立する平原があった。砂浜のその家は、少女の手が届く限り好き勝手に、内外問わず少しずつアレンジされていた。 そんな家屋の壁と窓をさっと動かすと、間に合わせの階段を作りあげる。レーストラックやトンネルを作るためだ。 機敏にそれを駆け上がって、輝く通り道をその足で感じながら走り抜けていく。 必要だったのは受け入れるための、ほんの少しの時間だけ。目覚めてからの数日は 、自分の思うままにこのArcaeaの世界を変えるのは、簡単なことだったから。 けれど、彼女の足元より遥か下の、水が果てた海底で何かが煌めく。 何かが、水面のあたりに散りばめられている。 ちらりと目を配ると鼻を鳴らして、にやりと微かな笑みを浮かべた彼女だった。 |-| Korean= 끝없는 낮은 지루해지기 마련이다. 뜨거운 태양 아래에 너무 오래 놓여있으면, 누구든 차가운 달을 갈망하게 된다. 그녀 또한 예외는 아니었다. "80일간의 낮?" "7개월간의 낮?" "어쩌면... 1년..." 하늘을 물들인 하얀 빛이 그녀의 '집'의 갈라진 벽 틈을 뚫고 스며들어 온다. 온 바닥을 뒹굴뒹굴하며 자던 그녀의 몸은 무심코 들어온 빛에 쪼이고 말았다. 탄식이 새어 나온다. "제발 불 좀 꺼줘..." - 그렇지만 오늘도 그녀는 잠에서 깨어난다. 오늘도 그녀는 눈을 비비며 기지개를 켠다. 그리고 밖으로 나갈 문을 찾는다. 한없이 펼쳐진 아르케아의 세계에서 맞이할 또 다른 '날'을 위해. 여행은 언제나 즐겁기만 한 것은 아니다. 언제나 새로운 발견이 기다리는 것도 아니다. 그럼에도 백지상태로 처음 깨어난 그녀가 어떤 사실만큼은 굳게 믿고 있었다. 그녀의 마음과 하늘, 이 두 가지는 언제나 밝게 빛난다는 사실이었다. "좋아...!" 숨을 내뱉으며 한마디를 꺼낸다. "먼저 몸을 좀 움직여보자!" 그녀가 손을 뻗어 내밀자 어떤 유리가 그녀를 향해 날아온다. 기억의 유리 조각이 아닌, '아르케아'가 아닌, 그저 흔하고도 평범한, 넓은 유리판이었다. 빙글빙글 돌면서 그녀의 앞에 다가온 유리판으로 뛰어오르며, 곧장 또 다른 유리판을 불러낸다. - 그녀가 발견한 집은 어디에서나 볼 수 있는 황폐한 복합 도시의 흔적들로부터 멀리 떨어진, 한 외딴섬에 놓인 해변 별장이었다. 해변이라고는 하나 바닷물은 전부 말라버렸고, 별장이라고는 하나 소라게가 버린 껍데기처럼 여기저기 갈라졌으며, 반대편인 내륙 쪽에는 기괴한 모습의 커다란 백목 기둥들이 자리 잡고 있었다. 다른 집들은 그녀의 호기심, 혹은 무심코 건드리며 뜯어고친 흔적들로 안팎 할 것 없이 정신없었다. 오늘은 그 집들의 벽과 유리창을 들어내어 경주로와 계단, 터널을 만들려 하고 있었다. 다리에 살아 있다는 실감을 주려는 듯이, 그녀는 자리를 박차고 일어나 반짝이는 통로 위를 달려 나갔다. 이 모든 장난들은 이 세계가 그녀에게 베푼 작은 관용이었다. 그녀가 깨어난 후, 아르케아의 세계를 엉뚱한 생각으로 휘젓는 것은 아주 쉬운 일이 되어버렸다. 한편, 이리저리 뛰어다니던 그녀의 밑에 펼쳐진 상상의 바닷속에서, 무언가가 빛을 반사시키고 있었다. 아주 희귀하고도 드문 무언가가, 모래 위에 살포시 놓여 있던 것이다. 그녀는 그 무언가에 눈을 흘기더니, 콧바람을 내쉬며 히죽히죽 웃었다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 白昼虽然美好，无尽持续下去却只会使人感到乏味。 无论是谁，凡是长时间待在日光之下，都会自然而然地渴望起一抹月色。 即便对她而言，也不例外。 “这段日照至少持续了八十天吧？” “还是说……七个月？” “或许……说不定已经有一年了……” 天空明亮的光芒又一次掠过墙壁的缝隙，倾洒在这个被她称之为家的地方。 睡眼惺忪的她，正在地板上懒散地翻滚着，忽然之间双眼就捕捉到了这束光线。 “唔，真是的。是时候关灯了啦……”她鼓着小脸说道。 - 尽管嘴上不满，她依然坐起身来—— 依然是揉着眼睛，伸着懒腰。 扶着地面缓缓站起，摸索着找到门，准备好迎接又一个“清晨”。 面前，又会出现好似无边无际的Arcaea世界。 虽然是场寻找不到快乐的探险，虽然是段毫无任何新发现的旅途—— 但自从她于这片寂静之地苏醒过来后，有两件事物从未变化： 她那颗跃动的心脏，与面前那片广阔的天空：两者始终闪耀着光辉。 “那么……！”她轻声念道，“现在是晨练时间！” 她将手朝前探去，跟着一小串玻璃飞舞而至。 并不是回忆的碎片—— 并不是“Arcaea”—— 只是一片随处可见的，再普通不过的玻璃碎片。 当那碎片旋转着靠近时，她扑向了碎片，脑海中立刻显现出又一段故事。 - 她找到的这个“家”，坐落于一座远离尘世的孤寂海岛之上，是间有些老旧的沙滩小屋。 不过严格来说，这片沙滩周围也没有实质意义上的海水。 粉碎的残亘断瓦布满了沙滩的表面，乍一看倒的确像极了被遗弃的贝壳碎片； 而这片好似被孤立的内陆中央，则矗立着一整片怪诞的巨型白色木柱。 由于她的干预，随着日子一天天过去，这些本就有些残旧的“家”更是由内而外地被逐渐分解： 如今她已经拆走了小屋的窗户与墙壁，改造成几座临时的阶梯——用这些材料建造了赛道，甚至一 节隧道，只为了能够在闪闪发亮的赛道上欢快地奔跑、蹦跳，给自己的双腿带来少许不同的体验感。 只需做出星点让步，便足以造就这一切劳动果实。 自她苏醒之刻，早已过了许多天，而Arcaea的世界也总是被她轻而易举地改造， 仿佛整个世界都听令于她脑中的异想天开。 但在向着一定距离以外的那片幻影海洋眺望时，她却留意到沙滩上有什么事物正闪烁着光芒。 有一些稀疏的物体，分散于海水之中。 她朝那儿瞥了一眼，略带不满地从鼻中吐出一口气，挤出一抹虚弱的假笑。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 白晝雖然美好，無盡持續下去卻只會使人感到乏味。 無論是誰，凡是長時間待在日光之下，都會自然而然地渴望起一抹月色。 即便對她而言，也不例外。 “這段日照至少持續了八十天吧？” “還是說……七個月？” “或許……說不定已經有一年了……” 天際的白光又一次掠過牆壁的縫隙，灑落在這個被她稱之為家的地方。 睡眼惺忪的她，正在地板上懶散地翻滾著，忽然之間雙眼就捕捉到了這束光線。 - “唔，真是的。是時候關燈了啦……”她鼓著臉蛋說道。 儘管嘴上不滿，她依然坐起身來—— 依然是揉著眼睛，伸著懶腰。 扶著地面緩緩站起，摸索著找到門，準備好迎接又一個“清晨”。 面前，又會出現好似無邊無際的Arcaea世界。 雖然是場尋找不到快樂的探險，雖然是段毫無任何新發現的旅途—— 但自從她於這片寂靜之地蘇醒過來後，有兩件事物從未變化： 她那顆躍動的心臟，與面前那片廣闊的天空：兩者始終閃耀著光輝。 “那麼……！”她輕聲念道，“現在是晨練時間！” 她將手朝前探去，跟著一小串玻璃飛舞而至。 並不是回憶的碎片—— 並不是“Arcaea”—— 只是一片隨處可見的，再普通不過的玻璃碎片。 當那碎片旋轉著靠近時，她撲向了碎片，腦海中立刻顯現出又一段故事。 - 她找到的這個“家”，坐落於一座遠離塵世的孤寂海島之上，是間有些老舊的沙灘小屋。 不過嚴格來說，這片沙灘周圍也沒有實質意義上的海水。 粉碎的殘亙斷瓦佈滿了沙灘的表面，乍一看倒的確像極了被遺棄的貝殼碎片； 而這片好似被孤立的內陸中央，則矗立著一整片怪誕的巨型白色木柱。 由於她的干預，隨著日子一天天過去，這些本就有些殘舊的“家”更是由內而外地被逐漸分解： 如今她已經拆走了小屋的窗戶與牆壁，改造成幾座臨時的階梯—— 用這些材料建造了賽道，甚至一節隧道，只為了能夠在閃閃發亮的賽道上歡快地奔跑、 蹦跳，給自己的雙腿帶來少許不同的體驗感。 只需做出星點讓步，便足以造就這一切勞動果實。 自她蘇醒之刻，早已過了許多天，而Arcaea的世界也總是被她輕而易舉地改造， 仿佛整個世界都聽令於她腦中的異想天開。 但在向著一定距離以外的那片幻影海洋眺望時，她卻留意到沙灘上有什麼事物正閃爍著光芒。 有一些稀疏的物體，分散於海水之中。 她朝那兒瞥了一眼，略帶不滿地從鼻中吐出一口氣，擠出一抹虛弱的假笑。 Entry 4-2 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-1 requirement. Requirement: Clear Party Vinyl with Kou. Transcript English= The glass beneath her feet bends so easily, but the peculiar glass—the Arcaea—has always been somewhat... no, absurdly recalcitrant with her. In this world of memories, hardly any recollections will follow her, and most can only be viewed or visited. In an almost childish huff, the girl jumps from a crystal platform. Behind her, the structures she's made all collapse, piece by piece. Before gravity fully takes her, she holds out her right hand, calling for the blanket from her bed and swirling into it joyously. Then, she calls for something heavy, something soft. In a few moments after falling, she is caught by a throne of indolence: a hefty, colorless armchair. Thus, she sits, hanging in the skies above her home, half-gazing at tombstone horizons. - She exhales again; she's pleased, satisfied. Another successful lovely "morning" run. Still looking out to the distance, her thoughts drift to less pleasant places: to questions about the size of this world, and what else it might contain. Has she even seen a third of it? Even a sixteenth? It's a too-big place, and there are too many assorted memories. As she rocks along the windless air, she lets her eyelids drop and she considers that fact. It's some immense place; it's some old and mish-mash, jumbled place. She feels it probably can't just be a world of wonders and oddities exclusively meant for her. She opens her eyes to the bright sky again. Somewhere, perhaps on the other side of the world, that sky is full of stars. Under that sky, perhaps other girls are gazing upward and wishing for daylight. The girl in red grips the front of the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Days without end mean it's always a new beginning, and no telling what a journey will hold. |-| Japanese= 少女の足元のガラスは簡単に操れる。だがその奇異な硝片ーーArcaeaは少々、いや、 呆れるほどに御しがたいものだった。この記憶の世界ではその硝片がほとんど少女には寄り付かないし、 そればかりか、あくまで閲覧したり散策出来る程度しか記憶に干渉出来ないようだった。 子供っぽく鼻を鳴らすと、そのガラスのプラットフォームから飛び降りる。 その後ろで、彼女が作らせていた造形物が一部分ごとに崩れ落ちた。 自身のその身を重力が捉える前に右腕を伸ばすと、拠点のベッドにあった毛布を呼び寄せて、 心地よさそうにその身に纏わせた。そして次に呼び寄せたのは、柔らかくも重いもの。 数瞬の落下ののち、彼女を受け止めたのは怠惰の玉座、つまりは豪奢だが色味に欠けた意匠の肘掛け椅子だ。 そうして彼女はその身を預ける椅子ごと、拠点の上空に自身を浮かべると、 細目に遠景に見える墓標のようなビル群を眺めた。 - 彼女はまた、満足気に息を吐いた。もう一朝、爽快な早朝に一走りできる、と。 そこで、いまだ遠いものの、思考が面白くない方に気を取られる。それはこの世界の規模だとか、 そこにどんな事物があるかとか、そういうものだ。そもそも自身がこれまでに見てきたのは、 一体その何割程度なのだろう？ 3分の1？ または16分の1だろうか？ あまりにここは莫大で、 そして集められた記憶もまた膨大だ。風のない中空で肘掛け椅子を揺らしながら、 落ちる瞼にも構わずに彼女はその事実を考証する。ともかくここは広大で、 古きも新しきもごちゃごちゃと混ざりあった場所だということ。 加えて、おそらくこの世界は彼女のためだけに用意された摩訶不思議なもの、というわけでもないらしいと感じていた。 目を開いて、燦々と明るい空を視界に飾る。 どこかで、もしかしたら世界の反対側にて、星々が空に満ちているのだろう。 その空の下、もしや他の少女たちが空を見上げては、まだ見ぬ陽光へと思いを馳せているのかもしれない。 朱の少女は毛布の前の端を掴むと、肩のあたりに巻きつけた。 終わり無き一日というのは常に新たな始まりがあるということでもあり、 またこの旅路の果てに待つものを誰も知らないということでもある。 |-| Korean= 그녀에게 유리는 간단히 다룰 수 있는 물건이었다. 하지만 독특한 유리 조각, 아르케아는 어째선지, 아니, 확실히 그녀의 힘으로는 다룰 수가 없었다. 기억으로 가득한 세계에서, 기억들은 그녀의 뜻대로 그녀를 따라다니지도 않을뿐더러, 그녀가 이를 들여다보거나 그 안을 방문하는 것이 고작일 것이다. 어린아이처럼 숨을 씩씩대며, 소녀는 수정의 발판에서 힘차게 뛰어올랐다. 뛰어오른 그녀의 뒤로 그녀가 만든 구조물이 조각조각 무너져 내리고 있었다. 중력이 그녀를 완전히 땅으로 붙잡아 내리기 전, 그녀는 오른손을 뻗어 침대에 있던 담요를 불러온 후 즐겁게 휘둘러댔다. 그러고는 무겁고도 푹신한 무언가를 불러냈다. 공중에서 떨어지며 얼마 지나지 않아, 그녀만의 나태의 옥좌가 그녀의 몸을 받아내었다. 그녀가 아끼는 커다랗고 칙칙한 팔걸이의자였다. 그녀는 자세를 고쳐 앉아, 집 위의 하늘을 날며 눈을 반쯤 감은 채, 묘지처럼 늘어진 건물들로 장식된 수평선을 바라보았다. - 기쁨과 만족감에 젖은 그녀는 숨을 크게 내쉬었다. 오늘의 '아침' 운동도 아주 성공적으로 끝냈다. 그녀는 계속 머나먼 곳을 바라보며, 지금의 기쁨을 조금 깎아 내릴 의문을 가지기 시작했다. 자신이 있는 세계의 크기, 그리고 그 세계에 어떤 것이 존재하는가 하는 의문이었다. 지금까지 본 것들이 이 세계의 3분의 1 정도는 되는 걸까? 어쩌면 16분의 1일까? 너무나도 광활하고, 너무나도 많은 종류의 기억들로 가득한 세계. 바람 한 점 없는 허공에 떠올라 의자를 흔들며, 눈을 감고 생각해본다. 광대하고도 오래된, 뒤죽박죽으로 뒤섞인 무질서한 세계. 그녀는 이 세계가 자신 이외의 누군가도 있을지 모를, 기이하고도 신비한 세계가 아닐까 하는 느낌이 들기 시작했다. 다시 눈을 뜨고는 눈부신 하늘을 바라보았다. 이 세계의 어딘가에는 별들로 가득한 하늘이 있지 않을까. 그 하늘 아래에서, 다른 소녀들이 자신처럼 하늘을 올려다보며 낮을 바라고 있을지도 모른다. 붉은 소녀는 어깨까지 걸친 담요의 끝자락을 잡은 채 생각했다. 끝나지 않는 아침은 언제나 새로운 시작이자, 이정표 없는 여행의 출발이기도 했다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 位于少女脚底下的那些玻璃总是那么乖巧听话。 而那些名为“Arcaea”的特异碎片，在她面前却始终展现出几分桀骜不驯。 在这饱含回忆的世界之中，几乎没有多少记忆碎片愿意主动跟随她。 往往都是她自行靠近，并试着观赏这些顽固不化的独特存在。 少女此刻心中的怒气，却更像是孩子的抱怨。她自那面由水晶组成的平台一跃而下。 身后，那被她亲手组建的结构立刻坍塌成了无用的碎块。 在重力完全掌控她的身体前，她举起右手，将远处自己床上的毯子召唤过来，兴奋地蜷缩了进去。 随后，她又将某件十分笨重，却无比柔软的事物招引了过来。 仅是片刻过后，她的身子便跌进了这象征怠情的王位——或者说，是一张巨大而无色的沙发椅。 紧接着，她从座椅中坐起身，左摇右晃地飘浮在自己家上方的半空中，半凝视着眼前好比墓园的大地万物。 - 她再次深呼吸；愉快，但更多的是心满意足。 这次的“晨跑”如同往常一样使她感到十分幸福。 但当视线又一次落在遥远的天际时，她的心情不可避免地再次低落起来： 直到目前，她都无法获悉自己所在的这个世界的大致面积，更是对另一边天涯所存的事物一无所知。 也许她甚至未曾探索完这世界的三分之一……硬说是十六分之一也不为过。 这世界宽广无比，其中五花八门的回忆更是无穷无尽。 她飘游于无风的空气中，合上双眼，一阵沉思。 这个古老而巨大的场所，简直就像一锅大杂烩。 她认为，如此充满不确定性与怪诞事物的世界，不可能只是为她而存在着。 她再次张开双眼，面对着这片耀眼的天空。 或许世界的另一端，此刻正是满天星斗。 或许在那片天空之下，正有着其他的少女仰望着天空，期盼着白昼的到来。 身着红衣的少女沉默着，手指紧紧攥住了披在肩上的毛毯。 没有尽头的日子，其实正是一场永不消逝的崭新序章。而即将于今日发生的一切，也仍是个未知数。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 位於少女腳底下的那些玻璃總是那麼乖巧聽話。 而那些名為“Arcaea”的特異碎片，在她面前卻始終展現出幾分桀驁不馴。 在這飽含回憶的世界之中，幾乎沒有多少記憶碎片願意主動跟隨她。 往往都是她自行靠近，並試著觀賞這些頑固不化的獨特存在。 少女此刻心中的怒氣，卻更像是孩子的抱怨。她自那面由水晶組成的平臺一躍而下。 身後，那被她親手組建的結構立刻坍塌成了無用的碎塊。 在重力完全掌控她的身體前，她舉起右手，將遠處自己床上的毯子召喚過來，興奮地蜷縮了進去。 隨後，她又將某件十分笨重，卻無比柔軟的事物招引了過來。 僅是片刻過後，她的身子便跌進了這象徵怠情的王位——或者說，是一張巨大而無色的沙發椅。 緊接著，她從座椅中坐起身，左搖右晃地飄浮在自己家上方的半空中，半凝視著眼前好比墓園的大地萬物。 - 她再次深呼吸；愉快，但更多的是心滿意足。這次的“晨跑”如同往常一樣使她感到十分幸福。 但當視線又一次落在遙遠的天際時，她的心情不可避免地再次低落起來： 直到目前，她都無法獲悉自己所在的這個世界的大致面積，更是對另一邊天涯所存的事物一無所知。 也許她甚至未曾探索完這世界的三分之一……硬說是十六分之一也不為過。 這世界寬廣無比，其中五花八門的回憶更是無窮無盡。她飄游於無風的空氣中，合上雙眼，一陣沉思。 這個古老而巨大的場所，簡直就像一鍋大雜燴。 她認為，如此充滿不確定性與怪誕事物的世界，不可能只是為她而存在著。 她再次張開雙眼，面對著這片耀眼的天空。 或許世界的另一端，此刻正是滿天星斗。 或許在那片天空之下，正有著其他的少女仰望著天空，期盼著白晝的到來。 身著紅衣的少女沉默著，手指緊緊攥住了披在肩上的毛毯。 沒有盡頭的日子，其實正是一場永不消逝的嶄新序章。而即將於今日發生的一切，也仍是個未知數。 Entry 4-3 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-2 requirement. Requirement: Clear Flashback with Kou. Transcript English= "Hm, but you know..." She mutters to herself, eased into her flying seat. "Is there a sun up there, I wonder...?" She squints at the heavens above, and quietly contemplates. What makes the light so evenly spread throughout this place? Until now, her travels have always been forward, so… Why not try upward? - A mischievous smile flashes across her face. She stands in her chair and drops off the blanket, letting it fall toward the ground. As it drifts drown, a wooden column launches up past it. She jumps from her chair and grabs hold of the new arrival by a short, metal bar. With her feet planted against the column's side for security, she gives it a longer glance. It is a pillar, she knows, used in other worlds to convey power and communications. She puts one foot down on another bar below, and like that—with one leg and one arm free, far above the ground—she stands boldly on a broken piece of an old world. She gazes to the urban and suburban sprawl on the horizon one more time, and then turns her gazing upward. She can't be sure how far flight will carry her: she knows she'll need a ladder to be safe. The houses below, hers excepted, start breaking down even more. Panels, bed frames, armoires and windows glide upward, and the debris she used and let collapse before is torn out of the sand. Everything begins to amass, surely and steadily, into a defined structure. But the girl is not an architect. Her tower is ramshackle, slowly building toward the heavens at odd, sharp, and often sudden angles. - Unfortunately, her island is not replete with usable material. After running out, she frowns halfway at her design, feeling annoyed that it cannot even reach a kilometer into the sky. Grumbling, she turns her eyes on the horizon again and lifts her palm toward it. She concentrates, pulls... and nothing happens. But that's only natural. That is of course. As powerful and masterful as she may be, she is no god. |-| Japanese= 「ん、でも……」 空飛ぶ肘掛け椅子により深く身を預けながら、独白する。 「この空の上、太陽はある……のかな……？」 つぶやきながらも遥か天井に目を凝らし、静かに考えを凝らし始めた。 だとしたら、光をここまで均等に散らしているのは一体なんなのだろう？ 今になるまで、彼女の旅路は常に前向きだった。 ーーならば、上に行ってもいいんじゃないかな？ - 悪戯好きそうな笑顔がその顔に閃く。 思うが早いか、椅子の上に立つと毛布を空へと手放した。ひらひらと降下する途中で、木造の柱が宙空に打ち上がる。 椅子から飛び降りて、迫りくる柱から生えた短い鉄棒をしっかりと掴む。柱の側面にも保険程度に足をかけると、 さっとそれに目を向けた。それは柱だ、そしてそれが他の世界では動力と情報を運んでいた類のものだということを、 彼女は知っている。自身の片足を、ひとつ下に突き出た鉄棒に置き直すことで、片手片足を自由なまま、地面から 遥か遠い中空に浮遊している。旧世界の壊れた異物上にて。 彼女は再度眼前の地平に広がる、都会とその郊外へと目を凝らすと、やがて視線を上へと持ち上げた。 この飛行をどれくらい続ければ太陽が見えるまでたどり着くのかはわからない。が、一応梯子は必要だろうことは 分かっていた。 すると眼下の家々が、彼女の拠点を除いて、更に壊れては崩れていく。羽目板、ベッドフレーム、大型の衣装箪笥、 そして窓までも上へと上がってくると、彼女が崩した瓦礫群はさらに細かくされていく。全てが堅実かつ強固に、 一つの明確な形へと集合していく。しかし少女は建築家ではない。ややあって出来てきた彼女の塔は天へと そびえ立ちつつも、その様相はおんぼろで、奇妙かつ鋭利に、鋭角に伸びつつあった。 - とはいえ、彼女のいる孤島は資源が豊富なわけではない。使える資材が尽きた後、苦々しい顔で道半ばの 自身の造形を眺めた。わずか上空1キロにも届かないその塔に苛立ちのようなものを感じて。 不機嫌になりながら、おもむろに地平へと向き直ると、その手のひらをそちらに向ける。 集中して、集中して、引き寄せようとする……が、何も起きることはない。 だが、それも当然ではある、そういうものだからだ。 彼女は熟達していて強力な使い手かもしれないが、神ではない。 |-| Korean= "흠, 어쩌면..." 그녀는 혼잣말로 중얼대며 나는 의자의 등받이에 체중을 싣는다. "혹시 저쪽에, 태양이 떠있는 걸까...?" 머리 위의 '천국'을 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 바라보며 조용히 생각했다. 무엇이 이곳을 빛으로 채우며 환하게 만들어주는 걸까? 지금까지의 여행이 '앞'을 향해간 것이었다면, '위'를 향한 여행도 해볼 만하지 않을까? - 그녀는 짓궂은 장난꾸러기처럼 씩 웃었다. 의자를 밟고 선 채 담요를 밑으로 떨어뜨리고, 그것이 땅으로 떨어지는 것을 지켜보았다. 담요가 땅에 닿을 무렵, 한 나무 기둥이 솟아올랐다. 그녀는 의자에서 뛰어올라 눈앞에 새로이 나타난 기둥의 짧은 강철 막대기를 붙잡았다. 떨어지지 않게 기둥의 옆면에 발을 단단히 고정한 채, 기둥을 유심히 살펴보았다. 그녀가 알기로는 이것은 다른 세계에서 전기를 보내거나 통신을 하는 데에 쓰이던 기둥이었다. 그녀는 강철 막대기를 쥔 손 아래 또 다른 막대기에 한쪽 다리를 내려놓는다. 그렇게 한쪽 팔다리로만 몸을 지탱한 채, 구세계의 파괴된 잔해 위에 늠름히 섰다. 그녀는 수평선에 널린 수많은 건물들을 바라본 후, 다시 하늘을 올려다보았다. 어느 정도의 높이까지 날아오를 수 있을지 확신이 없었다. 안전하게 오르려면 사다리 같은 것이 필요했다. 그녀 발밑에 놓인, 그녀의 집을 제외한 다른 집들이 다시 무너져 내린다. 판자들과 침대 몸통, 장식장과 창문들, 그녀가 예전에 사용했다가 버려두었던 잔해들이 모래가 흐트러지듯 분해되기 시작한다. 부서지는 모든 것들이 확실하게 모여가며, 하나의 건축물로 형성되어 갔다. 하지만 진짜 건축가의 작품처럼 정교하진 못했다. 그녀가 세우는 탑은 천천히 하늘을 향하고 있었지만, 당장에라도 무너져 내릴 것처럼 위태로웠다. 울퉁불퉁한 면 사이에 날카로운 물건이 삐죽삐죽 튀어나오기도 했으며, 탑이 전혀 다른 방향으로 기울어가기도 했다. - 불행히도 그녀의 섬에는 더 이상 쓸만한 재료가 남아 있지 않았다. 모든 재료들을 끌어다 썼음에도 1킬로미터도 채 되지 않는 높이밖에 되지 않는 결과물을 보며, 그녀는 밀려오는 짜증에 눈살을 찌푸린다. 그녀는 투덜대며 수평선을 바라보고는, 그것을 움켜쥐려는 듯 손바닥을 펼쳐 보인다. 온 정신을 집중하여 당겨보았지만, 아무 일도 일어나지 않는다. 필연적인 일이었다. 지극히 당연한 일이었다. 그녀에게 제아무리 강한 힘과 기술이 있다 한들, 전지전능한 신은 아니기 때문이다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= “唔姆，我一直在思考着……” 她自言自语道，懒洋洋地陷入自己的飞行座椅之中。 “那上面……真的会有太阳吗？” 面对那圣洁的苍穹，她不禁眯起眼睛，苦思冥想。 到底是什么原因，使得光线如此均匀地倾洒在这个地方？ 直至如今，她一直致力于笔直朝前走。那么……何不尝试朝正上方前进？ - 想到这儿，她的脸上闪过顽皮的笑容。 下一秒，她已经站在了座椅之上，将毛毯抛向半空，任其自由飘落。 正当毛毯飘荡之际，一根从某处腾空而起的木质柱状物与其擦身而过，被她用一跟细长的金属棒拦截在了空中。 为了保险起见，她探出一只脚抵在木柱边沿，并久久凝视着木柱。 她心中明白，这根看似平平的木柱，在某些世界中却作为传递力量的象征存在着。 她将一只脚放置于下方的另一条长棒上——于千米高空之上，将一条腿与一条手臂腾空高举——天不怕地不怕的她， 就这样单脚站立于这片来自旧世界的碎块之上。 好似最后的告别一般，凝望着一路蔓延至地平线的城镇与郊野，而后终于将视野转向高空…… 她心里对这段航程的飞行距离完全没底；倒不如说，手边没架梯子的确显得有些不太安全。 坐落于地面上的房屋又进一步崩塌起来，唯独她自己的小屋幸免于难。 门板、床架、衣橱、窗户……无数毁坏的事物接连不断地飞腾至高空， 而她曾用作手工的残羹断瓦也被抽离了沙滩。 所有的碎屑与零件都开始以一种确切而稳定的形式汇聚起来，逐渐组成某种特定的结构。 但女孩算不上一个合格的建筑师：她搭建出来的这座塔楼显得摇摇欲坠， 以一系列无法形容，好似突发奇想的诡异角度七歪八扭地朝着穹顶缓慢延伸着。 - 不幸的是，她的小岛上根本没有足够的原材料。 当有限的资源用尽后，她只能对着自己面前的半成品干瞪眼，埋怨这座塔的高度甚至没有到达一千米。 一边发出不满的嘟哝身，她将目光转移至前方的地平线，朝着那方向抬起了手掌。 屏气凝神，试图将更多的物体吸引而来……只是过了好半天都没有发生任何事。 但这也是母庸质疑的——原本就不该有任何事情发生。 虽然身怀神通广大的力量，但她毕竟不是真正的神。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= “唔姆，我一直在思考著……” 她自言自語道，懶洋洋地陷入自己的飛行座椅之中。 “在那上面……真的會有太陽嗎？” 面對那聖潔的蒼穹，她不禁眯起眼睛，苦思冥想。 到底是什麼原因，使得光線如此均勻地傾灑在這個地方？ 直至如今，她一直致力於筆直朝前走。那麼……何不嘗試朝正上方前進？ - 想到這一點，她的臉上閃過頑皮的笑容。 下一秒，她已經站在了座椅之上，將毛毯拋向半空，任其自由飄落。 正當毛毯飄蕩之際，一根從某處騰空而起的木質柱狀物與其擦身而過，被她用一跟細長的金屬棒攔截在了空中。 為了保險起見，她探出一隻腳抵在木柱邊沿，並久久凝視著木柱。 她心中明白，這根看似平平的木柱，在某些世界中卻作為傳遞力量的象徵存在著。 她將一隻腳放置于下方的另一條長棒上——於千米高空之上，將一條腿與一條手臂騰空高舉—— 天不怕地不怕的她，就這樣單腳站立於這片來自舊世界的碎塊之上。 好似最後的告別一般，凝望著一路蔓延至地平線的城鎮與郊野，而後終於將視野轉向高空…… 她心裡對這段航程的飛行距離完全沒底；倒不如說，手邊沒架梯子的確顯得有些不太安全。 坐落於地面上的房屋又進一步崩塌起來，唯獨她自己的小屋倖免於難。門板、床架、衣櫥、窗戶…… 無數毀壞的事物接連不斷地飛騰至高空，而她曾用作手工的殘羹斷瓦也被抽離了沙灘。 所有的碎屑與零件都開始以一種確切而穩定的形式聚集起來，逐漸組成某種特殊的結構。 但女孩算不上一個合格的建築師：她搭建出來的這座塔樓顯得搖搖欲墜，以一系列無法形容， 好似突發奇想的詭異角度七歪八扭地朝著穹頂緩慢延伸著。 - 不幸的是，她的小島上根本沒有足夠的原材料。 當有限的資源用盡後，她只能對著自己面前的半成品乾瞪眼，埋怨這座塔的高度甚至沒有到達一千米。 一邊發出不滿的嘟噥身，她將目光轉移至前方的地平線，朝著那方向抬起了手掌。 屏氣凝神，試圖將更多的物體吸引而來……只是過了好半天都沒有發生任何事。 但這也是母庸質疑的——原本就不該有任何事情發生。 雖然身懷神通廣大的力量，但她畢竟不是真正的神。 Entry 4-4 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-3 requirement. Requirement: Clear Paradise with Kou. Transcript English= She drops her hand in defeat and decides it's time to renovate. Instead of a tower, a spiral set of stairs. After an hour, and another hour, and another hour, and two more, her work is finally done and she is impressed with the result. It still looks ridiculous, and more than a little haphazard, but this amalgamation, she is certain, is much more sensible. She figures she deserves a pat on the back. With the new formation complete, she wastes no time in beginning her ascent. One by one, step by step, she rises with her armchair floating close by, ready to catch her should she fall. As the girl makes her way, she pulls from the bottom of the stairs and sends those steps to the top. Soon after, she finds herself climbing an ever-building, ever-breaking staircase. Through layers of fog, to the highest point. - The trip becomes a long one, during which she sometimes must have a seat or even sleep through the "night". And, maybe after what would be four days, heaven comes within her sight. And she learns this: "heaven" is an immense and impenetrable wall of clouds. Her progress is halted when a step she sends from the bottom refuses to become the top, stuck on the fluff of the air and unable to move any further up. She withdraws it and leaves it to hang beside her. And, with a etermined gaze, she rushes her way up the final flight. At the top, the girl fans the pieces, panes, and pillars out underneath her for more of a platform, and she lifts her hands over her head—into the clouds. Here she finds that the white resists her touch, but still she pushes on, standing on the toes of her boots to see through if she can. And here, she finds, she cannot. - "Really...?" she wonders aloud. But in her moment of despondence, something catches her eye. Out the corner of her right: a glint. In fact, a bevy of glints, dropping from the clouds after she's gone and disturbed them. She looks, to find a small crowd of perhaps twenty Arcaea—perhaps even more—coming toward her. And the girl in red realizes. In these sunless skies of Arcaea, standing on an invented ground, she has found the first group of memories in this world which are inextricably attuned to her. |-| Japanese= がっかりしたようにその手を下ろした彼女は、改築に踏み切ることにした。塔の代わりに、螺旋する階段にしようと。 1時間が過ぎ、2時間、3時間と過ぎて、さらにもう2時間が経過したころ、彼女はようやく一仕事を終えた。 自身としても満足ができる出来だった。外観はまだまだあべこべで、やや出鱈目というにも過ぎる出来だったが、 この融合じみた作品は少なくとも先程のものよりは、よほど実用的であると彼女は確信していた。 褒められてもいいくらいだ、と。 新しい造形が完成したことで、一刻も無駄には出来ないと彼女は上昇を開始した。そばに浮かび、 落ちた彼女を受け止めるための肘掛け椅子とともに、螺旋階段を一段一段、一歩一歩登っていく。 少女が道を進むたび、最下層の一段を最上部へと持ってくる。やがて彼女が登っているのは永遠に構築と解体を 続ける階段ともいえるものだった。立ち込める霧の層を抜けて、最高高度まで登っていく。 - その道程はとても長いものとなった。途中に椅子で休んだり、明るい夜を眠り明かすことさえあった。 そうして、概ね4日を過ぎたころだろうか、天国がようやく視界に捉えられるようになった。 ここで彼女が知ったのは、「『天国』とはどうやら、莫大で穿てそうもない分厚い雲の壁のことらしい」ということだった。 彼女の進行は最下層の一段が上に置けなくなったところで止まった。ふわりとした空気によって阻まれ、 更に上へと行くことができなくなったのだ。その一段を退かせて、自身の側に待機させると、覚悟を決めた目で、 残ったひとつづきの階段へとその身を急がせた。 最上部にて、間に合せの土台を作るために部品も、ガラスも、柱も下から呼び寄せて、彼女はその上で頭上へ、 雲へと手をのばす。白い壁はその接触を拒んだが、それでも押し切ろうとした。つま先立ちになってでも、 その先を見ることが出来ないかと。 やがて、それは叶わないと知った。 - 「うそ……？」思わず声に出ていた。 しかし落胆したそのとき、視界の端に何かが煌めいた。 彼女の右側の際から輝くモノ、というより、輝くモノの群れが、彼女の去った雲から降りてくる。 その様子は不可思議なものだ。 よく見れば20個ほどの、もしかしたらそれ以上のArcaeaが、彼女の元へと接近しつつあるのが見える。 そして朱の少女は気づく、人造の足場の上に立ちながら。 この空のないArcaeaの群れの中で、慣れ親しんだなにかの気配を感じるような、まるで自身に縁のありそうな 記憶の欠片たちを見つけたことに。 |-| Korean= 패배감을 맛보며 손을 내린 그녀는, 자신의 계획을 변경하기로 마음먹는다. 탑 대신 나선형의 계단을 만들기로 한 것이다. 한 시간하고도 또 한 시간. 그로부터 한 시간하고도 두 시간. 마침내 일을 끝낸 그녀는 자신의 결과물이 만족스러웠다. 외형은 여전히 우스꽝스러웠고, 전의 것보다 훨씬 더 대충 만들어진 것 같았지만, 그녀의 눈에는 이 설계가 훨씬 더 가능성이 있어 보였다. 그녀는 기특하다며 스스로를 칭찬했다. 새로운 건축물을 만든 그녀는, 한시의 지체도 없이 곧장 계단을 올랐다. 그녀는 한 걸음, 한 걸음씩 계단을 올라갔으며, 팔걸이의자가 그녀의 뒤를 따랐다. 혹시나 그녀가 탑에서 떨어질 때를 대비해서. 그리고 바닥 쪽의 계단을 끄집어내어 위로 올려 보내는 방식으로, 꼭대기를 향해 계단을 이어나갔다. 머지않아 그녀는 끊이지 않는 건물의 계단을 오르는 자신을 발견했다. 옅은 구름들을 지나며, 정상을 향해간다. - 때때로 잠시 앉아 쉬거나 '밤시간'동안 잠을 자야 할 만큼 여행은 길어졌다. 이윽고 4일 정도가 지났을 무렵, 마침내 천국이 눈앞에 보였다. 그리고 하나의 배움을 얻게 되었다. '천국'이란 것은 뚫을 수 없는 거대한 구름의 벽이다. 그녀는 바닥 쪽의 계단 조각이 하늘에 떠다니는 솜털에 걸려 더 이상 위로 올릴 수 없을 때까지 발걸음을 멈추지 않았다. 그러다 그녀는 위쪽으로 올리려던 계단을 자신의 옆에 놓은 채 붙잡았다. 그리고 뭔가를 결심한 듯한 눈빛으로, 자신의 최후의 비행을 감행하기로 마음먹는다. 꼭대기 즈음에 다다르자, 그녀는 모아 두었던 파편들과 판자, 기둥들을 끌어와 자신이 딛고 설 발판을 만들었다. 그리고 머리 위의 구름을 향해, 손을 쭉 뻗었다. 하얀 무언가가 자신의 손길을 거부하는 것이 느껴졌지만 아랑곳하지 않고 계속 밀어내었고, 최대한 발끝을 들어 더욱 높은 곳으로 손을 뻗어갔다. 그리고 깨달았다. 이곳이 막다른 곳임을. - "정말...?" 그녀는 크게 당황했다. 낙담에 빠지려던 그 순간, 그녀의 눈에 어떤 빛이 비쳤다. 그녀의 바로 오른쪽에서, 어떤 물체가 빛나고 있었다. 정확히는 그녀가 흩뜨려놓고 간 구름에서 떨어져 나온 빛나는 물체들이었다. 스무 개의, 혹은 그보다 더 많은 수의 아르케아가 모인 군체가, 그녀를 향해 오고 있었다. 붉은 소녀는 그제서야 알게 되었다. 태양도 없는 아르케아의 하늘 속에서, 인위적으로 만들어진 땅에 선 그녀가 찾은 것이 그녀에게는 너무나도 익숙한 이 세계의 첫 번째 기억들이라는 사실을. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 她气馁地放下了手掌，心中决定亲自进行一番改造。 比起建造一整座高塔，还不如搭建一道通向天空的螺旋阶梯。 于是一个小时后——又一个小时后、又一个小时后、又两个小时…… 她终于完成了手头的新任务，甚至连自己都不禁佩服起自己的杰作。 这不明所以的无规律结构看上去仍旧十分滑稽，但她坚信这种形式的结构绝对比上一次的要合理一万倍。 她确信自己应该被人拍着后背，好好表扬一番。 新的路径已经完工，她自然刻不容缓地登上了阶梯。 那把浮空座椅近距离陪伴在她身旁，随时准备接住也许会不慎失足的她。 当女孩往上迈进时，她更是抽走了位于最下端的梯级，接续在整体结构的最上方。 没过多久，她便意识到自己是在攀爬一段永无止境地延伸的螺旋长梯。 穿过层层云雾，直到抵达最高点。 - 这次旅行意外地演变为长途跋涉，以至于她好几次需要躺在沙发椅上一觉睡到“天亮”。 终于，在大约四天后，天堂映入了她的眼帘，而她也随之学到一个新的知识点： 所谓“天堂”，根本就是一片厚厚的云层，不论什么事物都无法穿透。 当位于最底端的阶梯忽然开始拒绝被转移至阶梯最上方时，她的旅途也随之停滞了； 面前的阶梯卡在云团之中寸步不前，无论用何种方式指引都纹丝不动。 她只得放弃尝试，任梯级悬挂在她的身旁。 下一刻，她的眼中闪出坚决的光，径直冲向了这段阶梯的终点。 此刻，位于阶梯顶端的少女已经将建筑碎石、窗户玻璃与断柱呈扇形展开于脚下，创造出一个安全的平台。 紧接着，她将手臂高举过头——探入了云团之中。 而今，她察觉到那片纯白居然正对着自己的手臂反向发力。 但她还是不想半途而废，踮起脚尖，直到只剩鞋尖着地，不依不饶地尝试着穿透云层。 然而，她发现自己的办法终究是完全行不通。 - “不会吧……？”她诧异地惊呼出声。 只不过，还没等她沮丧多久，余光中就有什么事物吸引了她的注意力。 那是位于她右侧的某处角落之中的一道反光。 离开天堂边界时，她似乎惊动了一整团闪着光的物体，使得它们从云层之中落了下来。 她凝神一看，发现那是一整群Arcaea——二十枚，或者更多——它们正朝着她徐徐飘来。 而一袭红衣的少女也意识到了这件事。 静静地站在自己亲手修建的地面之上，在Arcaea那片不见太阳的纯白色天空下—— 她的面前，第一次出现了会与自己产生了共鸣的回忆。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 她氣餒地放下了手掌，心中決定親自進行一番改造。 比起建造一整座高塔，還不如搭建一道通向天空的螺旋階梯。 於是一個小時後——又一個小時後、又一個小時後、又兩個小時…… 她終於完成了手頭的新任務，甚至連自己都不禁佩服起自己的傑作。 這不明所以的無規律結構看上去仍舊十分滑稽，但她堅信這種形式的結構絕對比上一次的要合理一萬倍。 她確信自己應該被人拍著後背，好好表揚一番。 新的路徑已經完工，她自然刻不容緩地登上了階梯。 那把浮空座椅近距離陪伴在她身旁，隨時準備接住也許會不慎失足的她。 當女孩往上邁進時，她更是抽走了位於最下端的梯級，接續在整體結構的最上方。 沒過多久，她便意識到自己是在攀爬一段永無止境地延伸的螺旋長梯。穿過層層雲霧，直到抵達最高點。 - 這次旅行意外地演變為長途跋涉，以至於她好幾次需要躺在沙發椅上一覺睡到“天亮”。 終於，在大約四天后，天堂映入了她的眼簾，而她也隨之學習到一個新的知識點： 所謂“天堂”，根本就是一片厚厚的雲層，不管什麼事物都無法穿透。 當位於最底端的階梯忽然開始拒絕被轉移至階梯最上方時，她的旅途也隨之停滯了； 面前的階梯卡在雲團之中寸步不前，無論用何種方式指引都紋絲不動。 她只得放棄嘗試，任梯級懸掛在她的身旁。 下一刻，她的眼中閃出堅決的光，徑直沖向了這段階梯的終點。 此刻，位於階梯頂端的少女已經將建築碎石、窗戶玻璃與斷柱呈扇形展開于腳下，創造出一個安全的平臺。 緊接著，她將手臂高舉過頭——探入了雲團之中。而今，她察覺到那片純白居然正對著自己的手臂反向發力。 但她還是不想半途而廢，踮起腳尖，直到只剩鞋尖著地，不依不饒地嘗試著穿透雲層。 然而，她發現自己的辦法終究是完全行不通。 - “不會吧……？”她詫異地驚呼出聲。 只不過，還沒等她沮喪多久，餘光中就有什麼事物吸引了她的注意力。 那是位於她右側的某處角落之中的一道反光。 離開天堂邊界時，她似乎驚動了一整團閃著光的物體，使得它們從雲層之中落了下來。 她凝神一看，發現那是一整群Arcaea——二十枚，或者更多——它們正朝著她徐徐飄來。 而一襲紅衣的少女也意識到了這件事。 靜靜地站在自己親手修建的地面之上，在Arcaea那片不見太陽的純白色天空下—— 她的面前，第一次出現了會與自己產生了共鳴的回憶。 Entry 4-5 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-4 requirement. Requirement: Clear Flyburg and Endroll. Transcript English= On the air, the fragrance of incense. Resounding, the voices of townsfolk and children. The atmosphere, light and fresh. Someone's cooking—baking—and she can taste the savory scents drifting outside and along the streets. Looking up, she finds a sun hanging bright in an empty and blue sky. This is a new world of memory, and she basks in the sensations of it, remaining still to take it all in. It's the memory of an artisan's helper: of a girl in the middle of an errand. What sort of artisan was the helper an aide to? The girl with the rose-colored hair hasn't grasped those details yet. But she isn't very interested in them. - This world— "Just look at it...!" —it's some sort of fantasy. Mouth agape, eyes glittering, she looks absolutely everywhere. Overhead, colored paper and fabric ties rooftop to rooftop, evoking the image of frilled power lines. But they give the impression of a festival, as power lines they are most definitely not. The flagstone streets, red-stone houses, and chimneys spouting black smoke tell her this is an old-day town, or perhaps city, she stands in now. Stalls offering curious circle- and sun-shaped necklaces, talismans, and rings of charms dot the walkway, beside other stalls selling figures of creatures she's seen before in libraries of other memories. The townsfolk dress, she thinks, a bit similar to her: as if a parade is on, but not one too bombastic. It's a colorful world, favoring the warmer colors of the spectrum, though splashes of azure decoration arrest the eye here and there. As the girl starts to wander, she finds performances too, and troubadours teaching, warning, and entertaining whomever might listen. - She spends some time during her wandering on samples of confections. More than some time, in fact: as much time as she can without drawing suspicion. And as she wanders and samples, one brilliant red morsel strikes her eye, and her heart, very much in particular. A strawberry tart, it's called. She gets her hands on it with the apprentice's coin, takes a bite through its glaze, and with that she is certain of this shining truth: this place is very lovely. It's incredibly nice! A fantastical world, and one with a notable appreciation for the more sugary delights of life. She finds herself particularly happy about this world of memory. Feeling zealous, she quickens the pace of her steps, leaping forward, gasping, and spinning on her toes or heel as she turns each and every corner. |-| Japanese= 周囲一体にはよい香りが漂っている。 聞こえてくる、人々や子どもたちの声。 雰囲気は、明るく活き活きとしている。 誰かが料理をしている、パンを焼いているのだろうか？ 家屋の外、街路沿いにまで流れてくる美味しそうなにおいは 彼女にも嗅ぎ取ることができた。 見上げれば、雲ひとつない空に一つ輝く太陽が登っている。 これが新しい記憶の世界、そして彼女はその感覚を全身で浴びながら、その場に立ち止まって全身に受ける 感覚を楽しんでいた。 これはとある熟練工のお手伝い、お使いの途中の少女の記憶だ。どのような職人のお手伝いであったのだろうか？ 薔薇色の髪の少女はまだ、その詳細を知らない。だが、さしてそこに関心があるわけでもなかった。 - この世界はーー 「す、ごい……！」 ーーなにかの幻想なのだろう。 口をぽかんと開けたまま目を輝かせ、彼女は見れる限りのものを全て見ている。頭上には色紙や布が屋根から 屋根へと結ばれており、まるでそれはフリルのついた電線を思わせる。けれどその実、電線などではないそれらが 与える印象はお祭りのそれだ。舗装された街路に、赤レンガで組まれた家々、そして黒々とした煙を吐き出す 煙突たちすべてが、彼女が今立っているのが古き良き町、もしくは街だろうか、だと告げている。 他の記憶の書庫で見た、生き物の人形を売る屋台以外には、太陽をモチーフにした円形のネックレスや護符、 お守りの指輪などを売る屋台が通りには点在している。派手派手しいというわけではなく、けれどパレードでも するような格好を見て、街の人々が自分と少し似た装いだな、と少女は感じた。見える世界はカラフルで、 暖色系の色をよく使いながらも、紺碧の装飾があちらこちらで印象的だ。やがて少女が歩き出すと、大道芸の類も 目に入るようになってきた。啓蒙し、警告し、聞くであろう者全てを楽しませる吟遊詩人などもいる。 - 散策しながら、彼女は少しの間、お菓子の類を見ることに時間を費やした。むしろ少しどころか、 警戒されない限りずっと見ていただろうか。散策し、見分し、やがて鮮やかな赤いピースが彼女の目を、 特にその心を捉えたものが一つ。 それは、いちごのタルトと呼ばれるものだった。 弟子の手持ちを使って確保した1ピースをその手に乗せ、待ちきれないようにその砂糖のコーティングを歯で破る。 すると、一つの輝く真実を確信する。この場所はとても素晴らしい場所だと。信じられないくらい素敵だと！ 幻想的な世界に、特筆すべきほどの甘味の喜びがここにはある。そう思った。 彼女は、この記憶の世界を特に心地よく、そして幸せに感じた。熱いものを胸に感じながら、 その足を進めるペースを早めた。スキップをするように、息を吐きながら、つま先やかかとでクルリと回りながら、 すべての曲がり角を曲がっていく。 |-| Korean= 은은하게 떠도는 향냄새. 울려 퍼지는 마을 사람들과 어린이들의 목소리. 밝고도 활기찬 분위기. 요리하는 냄새, 빵 굽는 냄새가 거리를 휘감듯 퍼져 나와 그녀의 코를 한층 더 즐겁게 해준다. 올려다본 하늘은 선명한 햇살을 가리는 구름 한 점 없이 맑고도 푸르다. 이것은 새로운 세상의 기억. 그녀는 천천히 이 기억을 온몸으로 느끼며, 전부 받아들여 보기로 했다. 이 기억은 한창 장인의 심부름을 하던 어느 도우미 소녀의 것이었다. 어떤 장인 밑에서 일하던 도우미였을까? 장밋빛 머리카락의 소녀는 아직 이 기억에 대해 정확히 알아내진 못했다. 그렇지만 그녀의 진짜 관심사는 다른 데에 있었다. - 이 세계는... "저것 좀 봐...!" ...마치 일편의 환상과도 같았다. 닫히지 않는 입과 반짝이는 눈빛. 그녀는 눈앞의 모든 광경에 놀라워한다. 머리 위에는 집들의 지붕과 지붕을 잇는 털실들이, 알록달록한 종이를 받치며 하늘을 수놓듯이 걸려있다. 언뜻 보기엔 치렁치렁한 장식이 달린 전선처럼 보였지만, 이는 전선이 아니라 축제의 분위기를 띄워주는 장식물이었다. 판석이 깔린 거리와 붉은 벽돌집, 굴뚝에서 모락모락 피어나는 검은 연기는 그녀가 지금 서있는 곳이 오래된 옛 마을, 혹은 도시임을 알려주었다. 거리에 즐비한 가판대에는 호기심을 자극하는 동그란 태양 장식의 목걸이, 부적, 예쁜 반지들이 놓여 있었고, 어떤 가판대에는 그녀가 예전에 다른 기억의 도서관에서 보았던 동물의 모양을 본뜬 것들도 있었다. 마을 아가씨들의 옷차림은 그녀가 입은 옷차림과 비슷했다. 축제 분위기가 느껴지지만 너무 튀지도 않았다. 포근한 색들로 이루어진 이 알록달록한 세계에서, 때때로 시원하게 퍼지는 푸른빛의 장식들이 그녀를 매료시켰다. 그녀가 여기저기를 돌아다니던 중, 묘기를 부리는 거리 공연가들과 노래하는 음유시인들을 발견했다. 그들의 노래는 듣는 이들을 즐겁게 하면서도, 그 속에 가르침과 충고 또한 녹아들어 있었다. - 이윽고 그녀는 전시된 과자들의 견본을 구경하며 약간의 시간을 보냈다. 사실은 약간이 아니라, 상당히 오랜 시간을 아무런 걱정도 없이 보내고 있었다. 견본을 구경하며 어떤 붉은 한 조각이 그녀의 이목을 끌었고, 곧 마음까지 사로잡았다. '딸기 타르트'라고 불리는 음식이었다. 그녀는 도우미 소녀가 갖고 있던 동전을 내밀고 그것을 받았다. 한 입 베어 문 그녀는 이곳이 정말 그녀의 마음에 쏙 드는 멋진 곳임을 실감했다. 말로 다 못할 만큼 멋지다! 인생의 기쁨을 맛 보여주는 달콤한 한 조각과 즐기는 아름다운 풍경의 세계. 이 기억 속의 세계에서 그녀는 분명한 행복감을 느끼고 있었다. 이 세계를 더 알고 싶다는 열망으로 가득 찬 그녀의 발걸음은 더욱 빨라졌다. 가빠 오는 숨도 잊은 채 가벼운 발놀림으로 빙글빙글, 폴짝폴짝 뛰어다니며 모든 길모퉁이를 돌아다녔다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 一股温柔的香味，正弥漫于空气之中。 四周回荡着小镇居民与孩子们的嬉闹声。 天朗气清，令人心旷神怡。 视野中满是炊烟袅袅——在街道上漫步，嗅着让人垂涎欲滴的浓郁香气， 她确信有谁正在做饭，或许还烘焙着甜点。 仰首一望，耀眼夺目的太阳高挂在万里无云的蓝天之上。 这是一个崭新的回忆世界。她默默地伫立在原地，正全神贯注地吸收着所有新鲜的体验感。 这段回忆属于一名少女——她是一位工匠的助手，而此时的她正值差事途中。 不过话说回来，这名助手正在给怎样的工匠干活？ 拥有一头玫瑰色长发的女孩尚不知晓存于这段回忆的细节，却也对此满不在乎。 - 眼前的这里—— “这个地方，实在是太……！” ——也许，只有用“奇幻”才能勉强形容眼前的这个世界。 张大了嘴，却完全发不出任何惊呼声——而她那正环视着一切的双眼则是熠熠生辉。 头顶上分的各个屋顶上挂满了彩纸与彩带，乍一眼看，却像被细心装点过的电缆。 唯独的区别在于花花绿绿的彩带装饰可以带来节日庆典的欢喜气氛。 毫无疑问，冷冰冰的电缆当然做不到这一点。 石板铺成的街道路面、红砖瓦搭建的独栋房屋、房顶炊烟袅袅的烟囱…… 一切迹象都在告诉她，自己正位于一座旧时代的小镇（对于居住于此的居民而言，或许算是座城市）。 散布于街道两旁，形形色色的摊位上有的陈列着雕刻成圆圈或太阳形状的奇特项链，有的整齐地摆放着护身符、 魔法戒指一类的商品，甚至有些小商贩正在售卖她曾于各种回忆之中所见的不明生物雕塑。 虽然是初印象，但她总认为此处城镇居民的衣着打扮与她略有相像：就像是要参加庆典游行，却并不花俏浮夸。 这是个五彩缤纷的世界，暖色调完美地渲染了城镇的外貌，再配上蓝天的点缀，绚丽风光使人目不暇接。 漫步于城镇之时，女孩更是碰巧遇上了许多场演出。 吟游诗人周游于此，讲授着知识，传达着警醒，更是使每一个听众都感到乐此不疲。 - 她在甜点试吃区域停留了一小段时间。 不过与其说是“一小段时间”，不如说她是在尚不被任何人怀疑身份的前提下一直徘徊于那片区域。 而就在她挨个品尝桌上的甜点样品时，忽然之间出现的一个红色存在让她瞬间感到眼花缭乱。 这种食物叫做草莓馅饼。 她毫不犹豫地从口袋中掏出属于这名学徒的硬币，换取了一块蛋糕，迫不及待地一口咬上这闪闪发光的存在—— 霎时间，她的内心只残留下一个想法：能够来到这个世界，真的是太幸福了！ 无法形容的美妙，充数幻想的空间……更重要的是，这里有着如此完美的甜蜜体验…… 这段回忆之中的世界已经成为了她的最爱，就连她的脚步都溢出了大量热情。 一边蹦跳，一边兴奋地喘息着，一边脚趾着地翩翩起舞——城镇的每一个角落都出现了她幸福的身影。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 一股溫柔的香味，正彌漫於空氣之中。 四周回蕩著小鎮居民與孩子們的嬉鬧聲。 天朗氣清，令人心曠神怡。 視野中滿是炊煙嫋嫋——在街道上漫步，嗅著讓人垂涎欲滴的濃郁香氣， 她確信有誰正在做飯，或許還烘焙著甜點。 仰首一望，耀眼奪目的太陽高掛在萬里無雲的藍天之上。 這是一個嶄新的回憶世界。她默默地佇立在原地，正全神貫注地吸收著所有新鮮的體驗感。 這段回憶屬於一名少女——她是一位工匠的助手，而此時的她正值差事途中。 不過話說回來，這名助手正在給怎樣的工匠幹活？ 擁有一頭玫瑰色長髮的女孩尚不知曉存于這段回憶的細節，卻也對此滿不在乎。 - 眼前的這裡—— “這個地方，實在是太……！” ——或許，只有用“奇幻”才能勉強形容眼前的這個世界。 張大了嘴，卻完全發不出任何驚呼聲——而她那正環視著一切的雙眼則是熠熠生輝。 頭頂上分的各個屋頂上掛滿了彩紙與彩帶，乍一眼看，卻像被細心裝點過的電纜。 唯獨的區別在於花花綠綠的彩帶裝飾可以帶來節日慶典的歡喜氣氛。 毫無疑問，冷冰冰的電纜當然做不到這一點。 石板鋪成的街道路面、紅磚瓦搭建的獨棟房屋、房頂炊煙嫋嫋的煙囪…… 一切跡象都在告訴她，自己正位於一座舊時代的小鎮（對於居住于此的居民而言，或許算是座城市）。 散佈於街道兩旁，形形色色的攤位上有的陳列著雕刻成圓圈或太陽形狀的奇特項鍊， 有的整齊地擺放著護身符、魔法戒指一類的商品， 甚至有些小商販正在售賣她曾於各種回憶之中所見的不明生物雕塑。 雖然是初印象，但她總認為此處城鎮居民的衣著打扮與她略有相像： 就像是要參加慶典遊行，卻並不花俏浮誇。這是個五彩繽紛的世界， 暖色調完美地渲染了城鎮的外貌，再配上藍天的點綴，絢麗風光使人目不暇接。 漫步于城鎮之時，女孩更是碰巧遇上了許多場演出。 吟游詩人周遊于此，講授著知識，傳達著警醒，更是使每一個聽眾都感到樂此不疲。 - 她在甜點試吃區域停留了一小段時間。 不過與其說是“一小段時間”，不如說她是在尚不被任何人懷疑身份的前提下一直徘徊於那片區域。 而就在她挨個品嘗桌上的甜點樣品時，忽然之間出現的一個紅色存在讓她瞬間感到眼花繚亂。 是種叫做草莓派。 她毫不猶豫地從口袋中掏出屬於這名學徒的硬幣，換取了一塊蛋糕，迫不及待地一口咬上這閃閃發光的存在—— 霎時間，她的內心只殘留下一個想法：能夠來到這個世界，真的是太幸福了！ 無法形容的美妙，充數幻想的空間……更重要的是，這裡有著如此完美的甜蜜體驗…… 這段回憶之中的世界已經成為了她的最愛，就連她的腳步都溢出了大量熱情。 一邊蹦跳，一邊興奮地喘息著，一邊腳趾著地翩翩起舞——城鎮的每一個角落都出現了她幸福的身影。 Entry 4-6 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-5 requirement. Requirement: Clear Nirv lucE with Kou. Transcript English= She must be careful not to run. She thinks, she really must observe every little part of this town closely. Reading signs posted outside of square buildings, she learns that this is a spiritual place. It's a land that believes in fairies and spirits; in gods, daemons, and youkai. The performers she sees are performing the "fantastic", the "strange", the "impossible". Indeed, every one of them is absolutely certain that what they are performing is magic: "casting spells" by igniting vibrant powders in their hands to flame, smoke, and clouds; "divining fates" by speaking toward still pools of water and interpreting the ripples within; "communing with other beings", they say, by manipulating lights before her eyes in a way she can't actually determine the mechanics of in a glance. This world is rich and full of belief: it is marvelous, wondrous, and all an unmistakable act. While strolling down the quaint avenues, the memory itself slowly informs her that every part of this place is truly performance, artificial, untruth. Deeply valued tradition, but absolutely not truth. - Yet when she reaches the city's outer limits (and the memory's, with any attempts to cross a small barrier met with resistant reality)—when she gazes out to the verdant hills beyond the low and easy wood fence that has stopped her; to the few but imposing old oak trees, and the clear sparkle of some distant lake... she understands, somehow, why one might believe in something even with sound evidence to the contrary. She herself comes from a strange world of flying glass; why deny the belief that a world like this could be inhabited by trickster fairies? Why reject the idea of things surpassing nature and logic? This is the memory of an artisan's helper, and the artisan is a so-called sorcerer who researches the existence of fantastical things. As the help, the girl she is living through has long known that all his research leads to dead ends. The purpose, she speculates, is not to really prove anything. It is to embolden one's beliefs and be better for it. - Now the girl in red puffs a joking breath and smiles wistfully. That's a funny idea. With her hand on a post and wind flowing through her hair, she spots what she knows to be an ancient forest west from here. This is the memory of completing a simple errand, and perhaps that's why she is unable to travel too far. But she's sure she will be back in another memory. She thinks this land of artifice, magic, and show very much suits her, and that crowd of glass she'd come across at the top of the world of Arcaea reflected more facets of the world than this within its other fragments. With a giddy feeling, she grips at the front of her dress. It's truly incredible. The smile on her face starts to wriggle anxiously. Somehow, she has never felt exhilaration quite like this before. |-| Japanese= 走らないように気をつけなきゃ。それを強く意識していた。彼女としてはこの街の隅々の些細なことまで 注視しなくてはならないと思っていたから。四角い建物の外に貼られた看板を見て、ここが世俗から離れた 宗教的な場所だと知る。ここではどうやら妖精や精霊などが信仰されているようだった。神や悪魔、妖怪までも。 眼前でパフォーマンスを続ける演者たちの様子は幻想的で、奇妙で、そして信じられないものだ。 現に全ての演者たちは、自らが行使しているものが魔法だと心から信じている。たとえばその手中で煌めく粉に 火を点けて煙を読み、雲を呼びよせることでまじないを観客にかけている。はたまた、水たまりに語りかけ、 その波紋から運命を詠んだりして。また、彼らによれば、ひと目では分からない仕組みのようだが、 目の前の光を操ることでその他の存在と交信することも出来るらしい。 この世界は素晴らしく、また不可思議なものに満ちている。驚きや歓喜、そして全ては見間違いようのない演出だ。 古き趣ある大通りを散策していると、この記憶に纏わることがゆっくりと伝わってきた。 どうやらこの場所は演技や見せかけ、偽りに満ちているようだ。事実ではなく、伝統だけが過剰に尊ばれている。 - だが、彼女が街の外縁部、外との境界に差し掛かり（なお、これはこの記憶の境界でもある。 小さなバリアのようなものを越えようとすると、何らかの障害にふれることになるのだ）――行く手を阻む 低く簡素な木柵の先にある、新緑に覆われた平野を眺めようとしたときのことだ、遠くには堂々と立つ古き オークの木がまばらにあり、更に離れた湖の煌めきもはっきりと見える――ふと、彼女はおぼろげに理解した、 なぜ人が確証のないものでも信じるのかを。自分自身、宙に浮く硝子のある世界から来ているのだ。 いたずら好きの妖精が原住していそうなこの世界の信仰をどうして否定することが出来るだろう？ どうして論理や自然を超えた概念を拒めるというのだろう？ これはとある熟練工の助手の記憶だ、そしてその熟練工とはいわゆる魔術師、 空想上の存在とされるものを探求する存在である。彼女が意識を間借りしている少女は長い間、 彼の研究がいずれ行き詰まることを知っていた。少女が推察する範囲では、おそらくその研究の目的はそもそも 何かを証明することではない。信仰に励み、自身を高めることこそがその目的のようだった。 - 朱の少女は吹き出すように笑い、切なげな笑みを浮かべた。だったらとてもおかしな考えだ。 柱に手を預ける彼女の髪を風が撫でる中、西にある古の森とわかる場所が目に入った。 これは飽くまでも単純なお使いを果たすためだけの記憶だ、あまり遠くへ行けないのはそういうわけだろう。 だが彼女はまた、ここに、別の記憶で戻ってくるという確信があった。 この技術と魔法に満ちた土地は、自分にとても合っているようだったし、あのArcaeaの世界の天辺にあった 硝片の群々も、他の硝片やここで見た以上の他の側面を含んでいるように思えた。うきうきするような心地で、 彼女はドレスの前端をぎゅっと握りしめる。 本当に最高の心地だ。現に彼女の表情に浮かぶ笑顔は、口の端からどこか落ち着かないようにひくついている。 こんな高揚感を感じたのは、なんだか今までにないような気がした。 |-| Korean= 그녀는 문득 생각했다. '절대 서두르지 말자.' 이 마을의 구석구석까지, 자신의 눈으로 확실히 보고 싶었기 때문이었다. 어떤 사각형 건물 밖에 걸린 표지판을 보며, 이곳이 신성한 장소임을 깨닫는다. 이곳은 신과 악마, 요괴와 같은 신적인 존재를 모시는 장소였다. 거리 공연가들이 보여주던 묘기들은 '환상', '이상', '불가능'으로 가득했다. 실제로 모든 공연가들 또한, 자신들의 묘기가 마법이라 확신하고 있었다. 생생한 빛을 띤 가루로 불꽃과 연기, 구름을 만드는 '주문'을 부리고, 물웅덩이에 말을 걸고 수면에 퍼지는 잔물결을 해석해 '운명'을 점치며, 그녀의 눈앞에서 빛을 이리저리 다루어 다른 존재와 '대화'하는 그 모습들은, 한눈에 도저히 어떤 비밀이 숨어있을지 알 방도조차 없었다. 이 세계는 풍요롭고도 믿음이 가득한 곳이었다. 기묘하고도 신비한, 그리고 명확한 마법이 존재하는 세계. 정취로 가득한 길을 산책하던 그녀에게, 기억이 살며시 귀띔해주었다. 이곳에서 벌어지는 마법들이 사실은 허구이자 인위적인 행위이라는 사실을. 매우 가치 있지만, 절대적인 허구로 이루어진 전통. - 그녀는 산책 끝에 도시의 바깥 경계선까지 다다랐다. 정확히는 이 기억 자체의 경계선이기도 했으며, 그녀가 아무리 지나가 보려 해도 정해진 현실의 끝으로 나가는 것을 완강히 막는 방어막이나 마찬가지였다. 자신을 가로막는 낮은 높이의 간이 울타리 너머로, 그녀는 파릇파릇한 언덕들을 바라보았다. 그리고 그 사이에 인상적인 늙은 떡갈나무 몇 그루와 함께 맑게 빛나는 호수를 바라보며, 그녀는 어째서 자신의 믿음을 배척하는 확실한 증거가 있음에도 계속 그 믿음을 버리지 않는 이가 존재할 수 있는지를 몸소 깨달았다. 여기 있는 그녀 자신조차도, 유리 조각이 날아다니는 기이한 세계에서 온 존재였다. 그런데 왜, 이런 신비한 호수에 사기꾼 요정이 살고 있을지도 모른다는 상상이 받아들여지지 못할까? 섭리와 논리를 벗어난 생각들이 왜 받아들여지지 못하는 걸까? 이 기억의 주인은 장인의 도우미였다. 그리고 그 장인은, 환상 속의 존재를 연구하는 마법사라 불리는 사람이었다. 도우미 소녀는 장인의 연구가 진전이 없다는 것을 이미 알고 있었을 것이다. 그녀가 추측하기에, 도우미가 장인을 도운 목적은 무언가를 증명하기 위해서가 아니었다. 누군가의 믿음을 저버리지 않고 더욱 굳세어지도록, 더욱 나아지도록 만드는 것이었다. - 붉은 소녀는 그 현실에 아쉬워하듯 농담 섞인 숨을 내쉬며 미소를 지었다. 참 재미있는 발상이다.. 푯말에 손을 올린 그녀의 머리카락이 바람에 나부낀다. 그리고 그녀는 이곳으로부터 서쪽에 고대의 숲이 있다는 사실을 알아냈다. 그녀가 먼 곳까지 돌아다닐 수 없었던 이유는, 아마도 이 기억이 작은 심부름만을 끝내는 기억이기 때문이었다. 하지만 분명 다른 기억을 통해 다시 돌아올 수도 있을 것이다. 그녀는 이 문명과 마법, 공연의 땅이 아주 마음에 들었다. 게다가 아르케아의 정상에서 맞이했던 그 유리 조각의 군체에는, 이 세계 이외에도 또 다른 다양한 세계들을 비추는 유리 조각들이 있었다. 어지러울 정도로 들뜬 마음으로 그녀는 자신의 앞쪽 옷자락을 잡는다. 정말 굉장해. 미소 짓던 그녀의 얼굴이 애타게 떨리기 시작했다. 왠지 모르게, 여태껏 느껴보지 못한 흥분과 즐거움이 밀려왔다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 千万不能忘乎所以地四处乱跑——她不断提醒着自己。 倒不是害怕什么，她只是想要仔细地观察这座小镇的每一个细节。 广场楼房的侧墙上贴满了各种告示；她认真阅读着上面的文字，这才发觉此处原来是一片信仰之地。 这座小镇的人相信着圣灵与精灵，信奉着上帝……同时，也深信着恶魔与妖怪的存在。 她眼前的表演者们，演绎的尽是展现出“幻想”、“怪奇”与“超常”色彩的事物。 事实上，他们之中的每一个人都清楚自己正在表演的正是所谓的魔法： 点燃活力四射的火药粉末，制造火焰与烟雾以“吟唱魔咒”； 向着平静的水面说话，解析相随的波纹以“占卜命运”； 在她的面前以乍一看根本不知原理的方式玩弄着光线，被华丽地称作“与其他灵魂进行心灵交流”。 不容置疑，这个世界洋溢着完整浓厚的信仰氛围：一切都像是一场奇妙，纯粹而完美的戏剧。 正漫步于古色古香的大道之际，回忆本身开始慢慢地提醒她， 于此处发生的一切都是人为计划的演戏——一场弥天大谎。 这里的传统文化虽然深邃可贵，却终究不是真实存在的事物。 - 然而，就在她抵达城镇的边缘后（实际上，由于自己无法再往外踏出哪怕一步， 她才意识到这里也是整个回忆世界的边缘）——当她自那低矮且简陋的木栅栏后朝远处郁郁葱葱的山丘眺望之时， 映入眼帘的是高耸的老橡树林，以及遥远的湖泊那片波光粼粼的水面…… 不知何故，她逐渐开始理解为何有些人分明知晓一系列确凿的反证，却仍会对某些事情深信不疑。 她自己便来自于那飞舞着玻璃碎片的古怪世界； 既然如此，她又怎能一口咬定这世界中并不存在神秘的精灵——又怎能否认超越自然与逻辑定理的想法？ 这段回忆属于某位工匠的助手，而那位工匠便是名货真价实的巫师，没日没夜地研究着超幻想概念的存在性。 作为助手的她，其实早已能够借助自己的认知判断出他的一切研究都终会遇到死胡同。 她揣摩着，也许研究这一切的目的根本不是为了证明任何事情—— 研究这些概念，仅仅是为了巩固且加深这些神秘的信仰，别无他意。 - 此刻，少女忍不住憋笑出声——还算是个有点意思的猜想。 微风轻轻拂过她的长发，柔和地衬托着她那抹若有所思的微笑； 她将手搭在一根柱子上，静静地远望着西方那显然是原始森林的地带。 完成工匠拜托的差事，而不是无端地离开镇子……这段回忆似乎只允许这篇故事以固有的流程进行下去。 但是她确信自己会从别的回忆之中再次到达此处。 她认定这片遍布技艺、魔法与街头表演的世界与自己的内心不谋而合。 她感到于Arcaea世界的一切碎片之中，只有在穹顶与她相遇的那些玻璃碎片映照着这世界更美妙的一面。 她抓紧了自己的裙摆，一时兴奋得头晕目眩。 这一切都太不可思议了——！她上扬的嘴角迫切地颤抖着。至今为止，她从未如此般欣喜若狂。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 得注意不能忘乎所以地四處亂跑——她不斷提醒著自己。 倒不是害怕什麼，她只是想要仔細地觀察這座小鎮的每一個細節。 廣場樓房的側牆上貼滿了各種告示；她認真閱讀著上面的文字，這才發覺此處原來是一片信仰之地。 這座小鎮的人相信著聖靈與精靈，信奉著上帝……同時，也深信著惡魔與妖怪的存在。 她眼前的表演者們，演繹的盡是展現出“幻想”、“怪奇”與“超常”色彩的事物。 事實上，他們之中的每一個人都清楚自己正在表演的正是所謂的魔法： 點燃活力四射的火藥粉末，製造火焰與煙霧以“吟唱魔咒”； 向著平靜的水面說話，解析相隨的波紋以“占卜命運”； 在她的面前以乍一看根本不知原理的方式玩弄著光線，被華麗地稱作“與其他靈魂進行心靈交流”。 不容置疑，這個世界洋溢著完整濃厚的信仰氛圍：一切都像是一場奇幻，純粹而完美的戲劇。 正漫步于古色古香的大道時，回憶本身開始慢慢地提醒她，於此處發生的所有事情都是人為計畫的演戲—— 一場彌天大謊。這裡的傳統文化雖然深邃可貴，卻終究不是真實存在的事物。 - 然而，就在她抵達城鎮的邊緣後（實際上，由於自己無法再往外踏出哪怕一步， 她才意識到這裡也是整個回憶世界的邊緣）——當她自那低矮且簡陋的木柵欄後朝遠處鬱鬱蔥蔥的山丘眺望之時， 映入眼簾的是高聳的老橡樹林，以及遙遠的湖泊那片波光粼粼的水面…… 不知何故，她逐漸開始理解為何有些人分明知曉一系列確鑿的反證，卻仍會對某些事情深信不疑。 她自己便來自於那飛舞著玻璃碎片的古怪世界； 既然如此，她又怎能一口咬定這世界中並不存在神秘的精靈——又怎能否認超越自然與邏輯定理的想法？ 這段回憶屬於某位工匠的助手，而那位工匠便是名貨真價實的巫師，沒日沒夜地研究著超幻想概念的存在性。 作為助手的她，其實早已能夠借助自己的認知判斷出他的一切研究都終會遇到死胡同。 她揣摩著，也許研究這一切的目的根本不是為了證明任何事情—— 研究這些概念，僅僅是為了鞏固且加深這些神秘的信仰，別無他意。 - 此刻，少女忍不住憋笑出聲——還算是個有點意思的猜想。 微風輕輕拂過她的長髮，柔和地襯托著她那抹若有所思的微笑； 她將手搭在一根柱子上，靜靜地遠望著西方那顯然是原始森林的地帶。 完成工匠拜託的差事，而不是無端地離開鎮子……這段回憶似乎只允許這篇故事以固有的流程進行下去。 但是她確信自己會從別的回憶之中再次到達此處。 她認定這片遍佈技藝、魔法與街頭表演的世界與自己的內心不謀而合。 她感到於Arcaea世界的一切碎片之中，只有在穹頂與她相遇的那些玻璃碎片映照著這世界更美妙的一面。 她抓緊了自己的裙擺，一時興奮得頭暈目眩。 這一切都太不可思議了——！她上揚的嘴角迫切地顫抖著。至今為止，她從未如此般欣喜若狂。 Entry 4-7 Type: Text Log Prerequisite: Complete Entry 4-6 requirement. Requirement: Clear Diode with Kou. Transcript English= Twenty times? More? She's stopped keeping count. "Al...right..." With that whisper under her breath, she crouches in front on a chest made of unfinished wood, swiping her palm across the top. A wave of dust rises off of it and falls to the floor. She unclasps the front and opens it up. Today she is an archivist, exploring one of the old castles in the North, where they had lost land to flooding. Thankfully, the papers inside this chest were spared from moisture by the chest itself. Hearing the creak of ancient hinges, her partner calls from another room inquiring about her discovery. "Scrolls from the fourth era," she answers over her shoulder. She takes one of them and unfurls it, revealing the history of her people's dealings with the Unseelie. - Stories like these amuse her, especially as she tries to guess at what the previous generations might have confused for fairies and the like in the past. Yesterday, while working as a storyteller, she had the pleasure of recounting an old passed-down yarn of the teller's ancestors. Some forefather had once gathered a vast treasure on a faraway shore. On the return across the lake a sylph rocked his boat with wind, and a passing naiad capsized it with waves. Afterward, the two shared his fallen wealth. It was quite an excuse for a bout of clumsiness. But still, she knows it proves nice to think these creatures are around, malevolent and benevolent both. When her day as an archivist is done and she's returned to the world of Arcaea to rest on the platform which is now her temporary base camp, she visits the memory of a school instructor and teaches lessons and rules that would keep any child or adult safe in a world replete with chaotic nature, sudden perils, and careless people. The context of magic makes these lessons very interesting to impart and to hear. It really is just a joyous and fascinating place, and she cannot stop visiting. Its people, whose faces become increasingly familiar between each shard of Arcaea; its places which become engraved in her own memory throughout others; the sounds and the sights, everything— - It's marvelous, and nostalgic. When she's been to every other memory she could find in Heaven, when she's explored (as far as she knows) every part of the land, she at last comes to a bustling, rambunctious festival day—or rather, a night celebration. It is to give thanks to the gods of birth and harvest, and to dissuade darker spirits. She spots the townsfolk named Lancaster and Shia, two gentlemen architects, and they've gotten on in years from the last memory she met them. But they greet her with vigor and treat her to a candied apple, which makes her happier than anything else. They point to the sky. It lights up in a show of a thousand brilliant colors. To those gods. To life, and living it. However, seeing such a wonderful thing… it doesn't strike her. Her heart does not swell; not with wistfulness, nor the joy of new experience. - She remembers this. She knows why everyone is here. So, on this final night in these familiar memories, she witnesses the firework sky entirely satisfied. With tears in her eyes, and a spot of pain in her heart, she finds herself entirely content. |-| Japanese= もう20回、それともそれ以上？とにかく数えることはもうやめていた。 「よーっ…し…」 息が切れて掠れた声で、未加工の木で出来た箱の前でかがむと、手のひらをその上辺に滑らせた。 波立つように埃が上がり、そのまま床に落ちる。そうして、彼女は留め金を外し、箱を開く。 今の彼女は古文書の保管係で、北にある、かつて洪水で国土を失った古き城を探索している。 ありがたいことに、この箱の中の紙は箱自体の湿気からは一命を取り留めているようだった。 古き蝶番が奏でる軋みを背景に、彼女の相棒が別の部屋から成果物について訪ねてくる。 「4世紀ごろの巻物だよ」と肩越しに声を返してやる。うち一つを手にとって広げれば、 人々が意地悪な妖精に対してどのように対処してきたのか、その歴史が詳らかにそこに記されていた。 - この手の書物は彼女にとって喜ばしいものだった、特に妖精とされてきたものについて、過去の人々がどんな物と 混同してきたのか、自身なりに考察していたところだったから。昨日は語り部として、脈々と語り部の先祖から 受け継がれてきた冒険譚を楽しげに説くに務めた。中でも、とある先祖はかつて、膨大な数の宝をはるか遠くの どこかの湖畔に集めたらしい。が、湖からの帰路にて風の精シルフに風で船を揺らされて、さらに居合わせた 水の精ナイアスに船を転覆させられてしまったのだとか。その後、二柱の精霊は手に入ったその宝を 山分けしたとあるが、一連の不始末の言い訳としてはなかなか大掛かりなものだろう。 それでもこの話の解釈としては、慈悲深いものも悪意あるものも、どちらもそんな存在が辺りにいるというもので 良いような気がしていた。そうして、古文書の保管係としての一日が終わると、休息を取るため、今では 一時しのぎの拠点である足場へ、Arcaeaの世界へと帰還した。次に訪れた記憶は学校教師のものだ。 この混沌とした自然と急な危機、そして散漫な人々に満ちたこの世界で、教訓やルールを教えることで子供や大人を 危険から遠ざけることがその仕事である。 授業は魔法の存在によってとても教え甲斐があり、聞き甲斐もあった。ここはやはり喜びと魅力に満ちていて、 記憶を通して訪れずにはいられなかった。Arcaeaの硝片をそれぞれ巡るたび、人々の顔はどんどんと見慣れていくし、 訪れる場所も他のもの、匂いや風景、全てを通じて記憶に刻み込まれていくようだ。 - 全てが信じられないくらいに素敵で、懐かしかった。 天国と彼女が呼んでいる雲の麓で、見つかる限りの記憶の硝片は全て巡り終え、 彼女の知る限りの場所を探索したとき、ようやく喧騒に満ち、手に負えないほどに賑やかなお祭りの日 （とは言っても時間帯は夜だが）の記憶に来ることができた。これは収穫と生誕の神に感謝を捧げるものであり、 かつ悪しき精魂を遠ざけるためのものでもある。 まもなく彼女はランキャスターとシアという街の民を見つけた。二人は建築を担っている紳士的な人物で、 最後に訪れた記憶で会ってからは数年が経過しているようだった。けれど二人は変わらぬ精悍さで挨拶をすると、 彼女にりんご飴を寄越した。甘味など渡されては是非もない、何よりも幸せになってしまう彼女であった。 ふと彼らが空を指差す、するとそこには幾千もの鮮烈な色々が閃いていた。 それぞれは神へ、命へ、そして生きとし生けるものへと向けたものだ。 けれど、こんなに素敵な夜であるというのに、彼女には響かなかった。 もの寂しさや、新しい体験への喜びなどで心が高まるでもない。 - なぜなら彼女は、これを思い出したから。 この人々がなぜここにいるのか、知っているから。 そうして、この慣れ親しんだ最後の夜の記憶にて、彼女は花火が空に満ちるのを見た。 涙を浮かべながら、その心中の痛みを感じながら、自身が満たされるのを感じていた。 |-| Korean= 스무 번쯤 됐을까? 아니면 더 지났을 무렵, 그녀는 세는 것을 멈추었다. "좋...았어..." 투박한 나무판으로 만들어진 상자 앞에 앉은 그녀는, 숨을 내쉬며 섞여 나오는 혼잣말과 함께 상자의 윗면을 손바닥으로 털어내었다. 상자에 쌓여 있던 먼지들이 파도처럼 바닥에 떨어져 나갔다. 그녀는 앞면의 자물쇠를 풀고 상자를 열었다. 오늘의 그녀는 홍수로 소실된 북쪽 지방의 어떤 고성을 여행하는 기록 보관원이었다. 다행히도 상자가 외부로부터의 수분을 전부 막아준 덕분에, 안에 든 종이들은 멀쩡했다. 고대 시대의 경첩이 삐걱대는 소리와 함께 동료가 다른 방에서 그녀의 발견에 대해 묻는 소리가 들려왔다. "제4시대의 두루마리에요." 그녀가 어깨 너머로 대답했다. 그녀는 두루마리 중 하나를 꺼내어 펼쳐보고, 나쁜 요정들을 상대하던 이들의 역사를 들춰보았다. - 그녀는 옛 시대의 사람들이 요정들 때문에 많이 혼란스러웠을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 하지만 이렇게 상상의 나래를 펼치게 하는 옛이야기들은 언제나 그녀에게 즐거움을 선사했다. 그녀는 어제 이야기꾼으로 일하면서, 조상 대대로 이어져 내려오는 이야기들을 남들에게 들려주는 기쁨도 체험했다. 옛적의 어떤 남자가, 머나먼 호숫가에서 막대한 보물을 발견해 배에 실었다. 그가 다시 호수를 건너가려 하자 바람의 정령이 나타나 그의 배를 바람으로 뒤흔들었고, 지나가던 물의 정령이 파도를 일으켜 배를 뒤집어버렸다. 그 후로 그 둘은 떨어진 보물들을 나누어 가졌다. 이 이야기에는 조심성 없는 안일함에 경계해야 한다는 뜻이 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고, 그녀는 이 이야기가 이러한 생물들에게도 '선과 악'이 공존한다는 것을 방증하는 것이라고 긍정적으로 생각했다. 기록 보관원으로서의 하루를 끝낸 그녀는 아르케아의 세계로 잠시 돌아왔다. 그리고 세워뒀던 건축물을 임시 기지로 삼아 휴식을 취했다. 휴식을 끝낸 후 그녀는 학교 선생님의 기억을 방문하여 무질서한 자연과 갑작스러운 위험, 부주의한 사람들로 가득한 세계에서 아이들과 어른 모두의 안전을 지키는 규칙을 가르치는 수업을 하였다. 마법처럼 술술 풀어나가는 수업은 말하는 이와 듣는 이 모두에게 큰 즐거움을 주었다. 기억은 아주 즐겁고 흥미로운 곳이었기에, 그녀는 끊임없이 조각들의 기억을 찾아갔다. 그녀는 아르케아 조각들의 세계에서 만나고 친해지는 사람들의 얼굴, 그리고 보고 듣는 그 모든 것들을 그녀의 기억에 분명하게 새겨나갔다. - 더없이 놀랍고도, 어딘가 애수 어린 느낌의 경험이었다. 천국에서 찾은 모든 기억들을 찾아가, 그 기억들의 구석구석까지 최대한 빠짐없이 탐험한 그녀에게, 마침내 시끌시끌하고 북적이는 축제날, 정확히는 한밤중의 축하 행사만이 남게 되었다. 이는 출산과 풍작의 신에게 감사를 올리고, 악령들을 쫓아내는 일종의 의식이었다. 그곳에서 그녀는 두 신사 건축가인 랭커스터와 샤이아를 발견했다. 그들을 만난 마지막 기억으로부터 수년이 지난 시기의 재회였다. 그렇지만 둘은 그녀를 반갑게 맞이하며 설탕에 절인 사과를 주었고, 그녀는 둘도 없는 귀한 것을 받은 것처럼 행복했다. 그들이 일제히 하늘을 가리킨다. 천 개의 찬란한 불꽃들이 뽐내듯 불타오른다. 신들에게 바치는, 저마다의 삶과 생명들에게 바치는 불꽃들. 그러나 그녀는 이 놀라운 광경을 바라보며... 그리 충격을 받지는 않았다. 부풀어 오르는 감동도, 차오르는 희망도, 새로운 경험에서 오는 기쁨도 느껴지지 않았다. - 그녀는 이것이 무엇을 뜻하는지 기억해냈다. 왜 모두가 한데 모였는지 알았다. 그녀는 익숙한 기억 속의 마지막 밤을 지새우며, 모든 것에 만족한 듯이 하늘을 칠하는 불꽃놀이를 바라보았다. 가슴을 쿡쿡 찌르는 아픔과, 눈가를 적시며 내리는 눈물과 함께, 그녀는 비로소 마음의 충만함을 느끼는 자신을 발견하였다. |-| Chinese (Simplified)= 已经二十次……或者更多？——她已经不再继续数下去。 “还是……算了……” 她的嘴中传出悄声细语，蹲在了一个半成品木材制成的箱子前，正轻轻地用手掌拂去顶端的灰尘。 一阵灰尘向上扬起，又飘落至地面。她松开正面的箱扣，将箱盖揭了开来。 今日的她是一名档案员。或者说，她是在探索一座位于北方地带的古老城堡—— 北方其余的陆地，已被先前一场大洪水吞没。 不过值得庆幸的是，尽管箱子几乎被浸湿，里面的文件却幸免于难。 伴随着古旧房门忽然的嘎吱声响，她听到自己的搭档正于另一个房间询问她有什么新发现。 “第四时代的卷轴。”她转头答道，接着回头自箱内取出一卷卷轴，将其展开在眼前。 上面密密麻麻地写满了她的同胞与邪恶精灵之间的纷争史。 - 这种类型的故事总是能使她开心，特别是当她于脑中想象前一代人类因精灵而困扰的场景。 在昨天，身为故事叙述者的她有幸向他人讲述一段由叙述者的祖先代代相传下来的轶事。 曾经，一代家父在某片遥远的海岸上寻获了大量的宝藏。 但在扬帆返航之际，一只空之精灵毫无预兆地出现于湖面之上，轻而易举便掀翻了他的小船， 而恰好路过的水中精灵则用浪花顺走了家父的所有战利品。 之后，那两只精灵平分了本该归他所有的财富。 虽然不知是不是在胡编乱造，但对于如此愚蠢的意外而言，这倒算作合情合理的借口。 但就算如此，她清楚这也证明了周遭这些生物皆存在善良于邪恶的两面。 档案研究完毕后，她回到了Arcaea的世界，仰卧于自己临时修建的平台上休憩。 与此同时，她拜访了一位学校指导老师的回忆—— 她教授的课程是关于小孩子与成年人如何在这种充满混沌与飞来横祸， 且粗心之人满地跑的世界中保重自身的安全。 穿插于课程内容中的魔法相关话题，简直让正在讲授课程的她倍感心花怒放。 这里真的纯粹是个充满了幸福与迷人事物的世界，早已使她感到难舍难分。 此处居民的面庞，逐渐在每一片Arcaea的映像中变得愈发亲切； 这里早已不仅是属于这些居民的记忆，更是塑造她自我的深刻回忆。 每一道声响、每一幕画面，所有的一切—— - 所有的一切，都是那么奇妙，那么让人难以忘怀。 当她已经游历完自己在天堂穹顶发现的所有其他回忆，并探索完（她的认知里）这片大陆的每一个角落后， 她最终来到这个繁忙喧嚣的节日——或者说，这是一场隆重的夜间庆典，象征着对丰收与生育之神的感恩， 也使人们得以驱逐邪恶的神灵。在此，她遇见了名为兰开斯特与锡亚的两位居民—— 上次在回忆的世界中与这两位考古学家绅士相遇的时候，好像已经是几年前的事了。 但此时此刻，他们还是和蔼可亲地向她打招呼，还送给了她一个蜜饯苹果， 不禁使她成为了这场庆典中最愉快的女孩子。 他们昂首望向夜空。放眼望去，漫天华彩，绚烂缤纷——这是献给众神，献给一切生灵的盛大庆祝仪式。 只是，如此美好的景象倒映于她的眼中…… 却再也无法激起她的满腔热情。心中没有一丝喜悦； 没有丝毫渴求，更失去了这段崭新体验所带给她的激悦。 - 她牢记着一切。她明白为什么所有人都会出现于此处。 在这最为熟悉的世界里，她欣赏着美丽的烟花绽放于夜空， 心满意足地享受着自己在这里的最后一个夜晚。 不知何时，已经泪水盈眶。伴随着心中的刺痛， 就这样静待着与这个世界最后的告别。 直到这一刻，她才终于发现，自己早已是这个世界上最幸福的人。 |-| Chinese (Traditional)= 已經二十次……或者更多？——她已經不再繼續數下去。 “還是……算了……” 她的嘴中傳出悄聲細語，蹲在了一個半成品木材製成的箱子前，正輕輕地用手掌拂去頂端的灰塵。 一陣灰塵向上揚起，又飄落至地面。她鬆開正面的箱扣，將箱蓋揭了開來。 今天的她是一名檔案員。或者說，她是在探索一座位於北方地帶的古老城堡—— 北方其餘的陸地，已被先前一場大洪水吞沒。不過值得慶倖的是，儘管箱子幾乎被浸濕，裡面的文件卻倖免於難。 伴隨著古舊房門忽然的嘎吱聲響，她聽到自己的搭檔正於另一個房間詢問她有什麼新發現。 “第四時代的卷軸。”她轉頭答道，接著回頭自箱內取出一卷卷軸，將其展開在眼前。 上面密密麻麻地寫滿了她的同胞與邪惡精靈的紛爭的歷史。 - 這種類型的故事總是能使她開心，特別是當她於腦中想像前一代人類因精靈而困擾的場景。 在昨天，身為故事敘述者的她有幸向他人講述一段由敘述者的祖先代代相傳下來的軼事。 曾經，一代家父在某片遙遠的海岸上尋獲了大量的寶藏。 但在揚帆返航之際，一隻空之精靈毫無預兆地出現於湖面之上，輕而易舉便掀翻了他的小船， 而恰好路過的水中精靈則用浪花順走了家父的所有戰利品。 之後，那兩隻精靈平分了本該歸他所有的財富。 雖然不知是不是在胡編亂造，但對於如此愚蠢的意外而言，這也算是合乎情理的藉口。 但就算如此，她清楚這也證明了周遭這些生物皆存在善良於邪惡的兩面。 檔案研究完畢後，她回到了Arcaea的世界，仰臥于自己臨時修建的平臺上休憩。 與此同時，她拜訪了一位學校指導老師的回憶—— 她教授的課程是關於小孩子與成年人如何在這種充滿混沌與飛來橫禍， 且粗心之人滿地跑的世界中保重自身的安全。 穿插於課程內容中的魔法相關話題，簡直讓正在講授課程的她倍感心花怒放。 這裡真的純粹是個充滿了幸福與迷人事物的世界，早已使她感到難捨難分。 此處居民的面龐，逐漸在每一片Arcaea的映射中變得愈發親切； 這裡早已不僅是屬於這些居民的記憶，更是塑造她自我的深刻回憶。 每一道聲響、每一幕畫面，所有的一切—— - 所有的一切，都是那麼奇妙，那麼讓人難以忘懷。 當她已經遊歷完自己在天堂穹頂發現的所有其他回憶，並探索完（她的認知裡）這片大陸的每一個角落後， 她最終來到這個繁忙喧囂的節日——或者說，這是一場隆重的夜間慶典，象徵著對豐收與生育之神的感恩， 也使人們得以驅逐邪惡的神靈。在此，她遇見了名為蘭開斯特與錫亞的兩位居民—— 上次在回憶的世界中與這兩位考古學家紳士相遇的時候，好像已經是幾年前的事了。 但此時此刻，他們還是和藹可親地向她打招呼，還送給了她一個蜜餞蘋果， 不禁使她成為了這場慶典中最愉快的女孩子。他們昂首望向夜空。 放眼望去，漫天華彩，絢爛繽紛——這是獻給眾神，獻給一切生靈的盛大慶祝儀式。 只是，如此美好的景象倒映於她的眼中……卻再也無法激起她的滿腔熱情。 心中沒有一絲喜悅；沒有絲毫渴求，更失去了這段嶄新體驗所帶給她的激悅。 - 她牢記著一切。她明白為什麼所有人都會出現於此處。 在這最為熟悉的世界裡，她欣賞著美麗的煙花綻放於夜空， 心滿意足地享受著自己在這裡的最後一個夜晚。 不知何時，已經淚水盈眶。 伴隨著心中的刺痛，就這樣靜待著與這個世界最後的告別。 直到這一刻，她才終於發現，自己早已是這個世界上最幸福的人。 Category:Game Mechanics